peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 March 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-03-20 ; Comments *A recording of the first 93 minutes of a two hour show is available. *Introduction: After playing part of the theme tune to the American TV sitcom The Patty Duke Show. ‘Evening fun seekers, this is Bis.’ Sessions *Rome one and only session. The session was recorded on 1997-02-23. No known commercial release. The track 'Above The Mansions' is not included on the recording. Tracklisting *Bis ‘X-defect (LP – The New Transistor Heroes)’ Wiiija Records *Atari Teenage Riot: ‘Get Up While You Can (CD – The Future Of War)’ Digital Hardcore Recordings # : (JP: ‘Yet another tune based on Greensleeves . Why! Oh Why!’) *DJ Sherwen: ‘Psyclone (12 inch - The Dumbfunk EP)’ Round Records''' @ ' # *King Tubby & Santic Allstars: ‘Shooter Dub ‘(Various Artists CD – 2 Heavyweight – Another Blood And Fire Sampler)’ Blood & Fire' @''' # *Rome: ‘Profiteer Dispatcher’ (Peel Session)' @' # *Mexican Pets: ‘Machu Picchu (CD - Humbucker)’ Blunt *Hitchers: ‘Wizard Prang (CD - It’s all Fun And Games Until Someone Loses An Eye )’ Murgatroid Independent Recording Company *Limbo Phonic: ‘Joyrider (CD – Transmissions)’ Limbo Phonic''' @''' # *International Strike Force: ‘Invasion Of The Boyscout Clubhouse (7 inch - Soeur..?)’ Slampt *Rome: ‘Night Of Feathers’ (Peel Session) # *Cap’n Jazz: ‘Oh Messy Life (LP – Cap’n Jazz )’ Tiny Superhero *Dreadzone: ‘Little Britain’ *Reload: ‘Event Horizon (Various Artists CD - Sally’s Photographic Memory)’ Volume''' @''' # *Bangtwister: ‘Agony Aunt (7 inch – Agony Aunt EP)’ Flotsam & Jetsam : (9:30 news) *Hopper: ‘Oh My Heartless (7 inch)’ Factory Too *Bis: ‘Dinosaur Germs (LP –The New Transistor Heroes)’ Wiiija Records *Rome: ‘Facing South West’ (Peel Session)' @' # *Whispering Smith: ‘Harmonica Twist (Various Artists CD - Deep Harmonica Blues)’ Ace *X-Cess & Fade: ‘Deadly Silence (12 inch)’ Mental Platinum''' @''' *Gravel: ‘Trip To Arndale (Various Artists cassette – To Insanity And Beyond)’ Dangerous Coffee Records *Jah Warrior: Unknown'' @'' *Transparent Thing:' '''Quitter (7 inch) Wurlitzer Jukebox *File 1 cuts off in the middle of the song above'' *Twisted Science: Nine (12" - Cold Fusion EP) Leaf'' @'' *Fuzzbird: Respect (Like Neil Young) (CD - Welcome To Santa's Sex Shop) Mook : (Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs) *Nico: Lo (v/a CD - Torque) No U-Turn'' @'' *Rome: Above The Mansions (Peel Session) @'' *Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Starmoonsun (CD - Barafundle) Fontana *Tracks marked # available on '''File 3' *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-03-20 (incomplete) *2) 020A-H08659XXXXXX-0300A0 *3) dat_127.mp3 *4) 1997-03-xx Peel Show LE336 ;Length *1) 01:33:23 (from 01:30) *2) 01:59:20 *3) 03:59:30 (from 3:21:19) *4) 01:32:32 (3:16-56:54) (from 44:11 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for track listing and recording. *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Many thanks to Max-Dat. *4) Created from LE336 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1997 Lee Tape 336 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8659/3) *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:British Library